Redemption
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Longe do Santuário. Sem o poder de seu Cosmo ou sua armadura, Mascara da Morte enfrenta um duro teste imposto pelas deusas do Destino para encontrar o perdão de seus pecados. Capitulo 5 on line.
1. Prólogo

**REDEMPTION**

**Prólogo:**

Sua visão está totalmente turva, ele sente seu corpo dolorido e formigar. Cada esforço para erguer-se, simplesmente se mexer, causava uma grande dor, como se milhares de agulhas o atingissem ao mesmo tempo.

-Ele tá morto?-uma voz infantil, de um uma menina, pergunta.

-Morto não respiram. Ele está vivo, Alice.-respondeu a de um menino.

O homem tenta falar, mas apenas um som gutural seguido de um gemido de dor foi ouvido.

-Acho melhor chamar o vovô, Phillipe.-a menina diz.-Ou a tia ...AAAHH!

Ele ergue o corpo, reunindo todas as suas forças e mira três crianças diante de si, um garoto e duas meninas. Então percebe que está nu e sujo de lama, uma visão assustadora para os pequenos que correm de medo dele.

-E-esperem...-ele diz, se erguendo e tentando andar, mas para ao ouvir o som de uma arma sendo engatilhada.

-Não se mova!-ordenou uma mulher.-O que quer aqui? Como chegou aqui?

Ele se levanta e encara a mulher. Tez bronzeada e as faces rubras, indicando que trabalha sol a sol, cabelos escuros, presos em um rabo de cavalo, e olhos de um violeta intenso, que o miravam com desconfiança, não querendo aparentar medo, embora a mão que segurava o velho rifle apontado para ele, tremia levemente.

O homem tenta falar alguma coisa, mas novamente a dor e o torpor o dominam, fazendo com que perdesse a consciência e caísse diante dela. A mulher então analisa o corpo para ver se ele ainda respirava. Suspirou aliviada ao contestar que sim, a ultima coisa que queria era um cadáver em sua propriedade.

Olhou ao redor desanimada. De onde surgira? Como chegara naquele estado em sua fazenda? Será que foi assaltado e surrado, para ser jogado naquele local?

-Phillipe.-ela chama um menino, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, aparentando ter dez anos que os olhava de longe.-Melhor chamar seu avô. Vamos levá-lo para dentro.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"-O que houve comigo?"-indaga a si mesmo ao abrir os olhos. Encontrava-se deitado em uma cama macia, tendo um lençol cobrindo sua nudez. Notou que estava limpo, e a dor diminuíra um pouco, mas não se lembrava de onde estava.-"A última coisa que consigo me lembrar é do maldito Julgamento dos deuses e...eu sei que fui punido com os outros. Me sinto...tão fraco... Onde estou?"

Nesse momento a porta se abre e ele reconhece a mulher que havia apontado uma arma para ele. Ela trazia uma bandeja na mão, onde havia um prato e um delicioso aroma de sopa.

-Acordou. Que bom!-ela diz colocando a bandeja em um criado mudo ao lado da cama.-Achei que teria que chamar um médico para você, já que dormiu por horas.

-"Quem...quem é você?-pergunta desconfiado.

-Sou Lydia Denílson. E você esta na fazenda Redemption.-respondeu.-Minha fazenda, no distrito de Wildwood. Agora a pergunta é...quem é você?

-Eu...-ponderou, talvez não fosse uma boa idéia dizer quem era ainda.-Um viajante.

-Deduzi que sim.-ela não parecia muito convencida.-Foi assaltado? Quer fazer queixa?

-Tia.-uma menina, de uns sete anos, cabelos negros presos por uma trança, apareceu na porta.-Tem um carro chegando na porta. São aqueles homens de novo.

A mulher estreitou o olhar e praguejou baixinho, depois se virou para seu hóspede, apontando umas roupas sobre uma cadeira.

-Acho que essas roupas lhe servem. Pertenciam ao meu irmão.-depois disse a menina.-Já vou descer, Alice. Fique com Sarah, está bem?

A menina concordou com um aceno de cabeça e antes de sair olhou demoradamente para o convidado.

-Ela ainda tem medo de você.

-Não queria dar essa impressão. Posso perguntar algo? Na verdade, duas coisas?

-Diga.

-Onde fica Wildwood?

-Canadá.-ela estranhou a pergunta. Será que ele sofria de algum problema de amnésia?-E a outra pergunta?

-Foi você quem meu deu banho?-havia um brilho malicioso em seus olhos azuis que a fez corar imediatamente.

-Na verdade...foi meu pai quem lhe deu banho.-respondeu saindo do quarto.-Coma a sopa.

Sorriu novamente. Tinha que admitir que Lydia era uma linda mulher. Levantou da cama, seu corpo ainda estava dolorido mas não como horas atrás, e foi até a janela. Percebeu que se encontrava no andar superior de uma casa de fazenda. De lá teve uma boa visão dos recém chegados, e seu instinto lhe dizia que não era boa coisa.

Balançou a cabeça, não era problema seu. Vestiria aquelas roupas, comeria algo e daria um jeito de voltar ao Santuário o mais rápido possível.

**_-Não pode voltar agora._**-vozes cortantes femininas parecia que iria fazer sua cabeça explodir.

Ele leva as mãos a cabeça e se ajoelha, sentindo a dor aguda e como se estivesse em um sonho, se viu em outro lugar, cercado de brumas, onde três figuras se aproximavam. Eram três mulheres...uma jovem como uma adolescente, a do meio era uma mulher madura e a terceira uma velha que aparentava uma longa vida. Todas cobertas por pesados mantos.

-Quem são vocês?-exigiu.

**_-Não pode voltar ao Santuário..._**-dizia a adolescente.

**_-...enquanto não provares..._**-continuou a jovem mulher.

**_-...que és digno de sua armadura_**.-completou a idosa.

-São...deusas?

**_-Seu destino..._**-diz a jovem.

**_-...e dessa família...-_**a mulher o toca.

_**-...estão entrelaçados agora.**_-finaliza a idosa, antes de desaparecerem_**.****-Máscara da Morte de Câncer.**_

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 1

**REDEMPTION**

Nota: Esse fic pertence a um universo "alternativo" aos demais fics que escrevo.

Como o nome que o MdM citará não será o mesmo nome que uso em outros fics (vocês sabem qual que gosto mais.)

**Capitulo 1:**

Como se despertasse de um sonho ruim ele se ergue ofegante. Então sua vinda naquele lugar era um teste dos deuses para ver se ainda era digno de ser um cavaleiro? Bem, ele iria passar nesse teste. E fazer aquelas deusas arrogantes engolirem cada palavra.

Foi quando ouviu vozes alteradas vindo de baixo e reconheceu a de Lydia, claramente nervosa. Vestiu-se rapidamente, descendo as escadas.

-Esqueçam! Minha fazenda não esta a venda!-ela disse com determinação.

-Jeremiah, convence sua filha teimosa que isso é o melhor para a cidade!-pediu um homem que vestia a roupa de xerife.

-Não vejo no que uma fábrica traria de bom a nossa cidade, Thad. A não ser poluição e barulhos.-respondeu o idoso, que estava sentado em um sofá, tendo uma garotinha pequena, de cabelos e olhos castanhos sentada em seu colo.-Esta fazenda está em minha família há quase cem anos, e eu irei passá-La à minha filha e aos meus netos. Como ela disse, não está a venda.

-Estão lutando contra o progresso!-exasperou o homem de terno e gravata.

-Deixe de besteira sentimental, senhorita Denílson!-avisa um homem de meia idade e gordo.-Não conseguirá reerguer a fazenda! Sozinha com um velho e três crianças? Uma delas nem é normal e...

-Sugiro que não termine sua frase, ou eu irei socar sua cara, senhor!-ameaçou Lydia bufando de raiva.

Então alguém pigarreou anunciando a chegada. Todos olharam para a escada por onde Máscara da Morte descia.

-Eu acho que como a senhorita Denílson e eu conduziremos as coisas aqui não lhe interessam.-avisou em um tom frio.

-E quem é você?-perguntou o xerife desconfiado.

-Eu...

-É meu sobrinho neto.-disse Jeremiah.-De terceiro grau, veio de longe!

-É, sou um primo distante da Lydia.-mentiu na maior cara de pau.-Vim da Itália especialmente para ajudá-la aqui.

Ela o olhou espantada, em seguida para o pai, depois novamente para o cavaleiro. A expressão no olhar dele pedia que ela sustentasse a mentira.

-Sim...ele é meu primo da...

-De Roma.-interferiu.-E senhores...como ela disse, essa fazenda não está a venda. Então...-lançou um olhar ameaçador ao grupo de homens.-Dêem o fora!

Os homens se entreolharam e começaram a se retirar, mas não antes que o gordo se manifestasse.

-Mudará de idéia, senhorita Denílson.-determinou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Como você diz que é meu primo?-ela indaga a queima roupa.

-Esse velho quem disse isso primeiro. E não me ocorreu nada melhor.

-A sorte de vocês é que não perguntaram a seu nome...e eu nem sei qual é!-continuava alterada, e Máscara da Morte começou a achar que aquilo estava cada vez mais interessante...ela era interessante.

-Inventasse um nome.-respondeu simplesmente, cruzando os braços.

-Está achando isso divertido?-ela o encarou furiosa.

-Estou.

-Hum-Hum.-pigarreou Jeremiah, ainda sentado em seu sofá, apreciando a discussão com os netos em volta.-Desculpe-me por te envolver em nosso problemas, rapaz.

-Me ajudaram, estou retribuído o favor.

-Mas, sinceramente, eu gostaria de saber o seu nome.-insistiu o idoso.

Hesitou em responder. Nunca falou seu nome a ninguém antes. E não começaria agora. Pensou em outro nome, e só um lhe veio a mente.

-Marco.

-Marco do que?-perguntou Lydia, colocando as mãos na cintura e o encarando.

-Marco...-vislumbrou uma notícia no jornal sobre um museu italiano.-Bardella.

-Bardella?-ele percebeu que Lydia desconfiara de sua hesitação em responder.

-Sim. Algo errado?-a encarou.

-Bem, se há algo errado eu não sei.-respondeu o velho se levantando da poltrona.-Está contratado, senhor Bardella.

-Contratado?-Máscara da Morte estranhou.

-Para trabalhar aqui. Vai precisar de dinheiro para ir para casa, afinal te encontramos nu em pêlo sem nada.

-Sobre isso...

-Pai! Nem o conhecemos direito e...

-E isso não a impediu de trazê-lo até a nossa casa, de você ter lhe dado um banho e cuidado dele.-respondeu o idoso, nem sequer reparando no quanto a filha ficara vermelhíssima de vergonha com o que ele havia dito e no sorriso malicioso de "Marco".-Precisamos mesmo de ajuda. Estou velho e você sozinha não dá conta de todo o trabalho que temos aqui. Você pode dormir no quarto dos fundos, se não se importar.

-Não me importo.-respondeu Máscara da Morte.

-Começamos o dia bem cedo. Melhor dormirmos.-avisou o idoso fazendo um sinal para que as crianças fossem para os quartos.-Lydia, poderia arrumar o quarto de Marco?

-Está bem.-ela o olhou e com o rosto sério continuou.-Se fizer algo que eu julgue errado...acabo com você. Me siga.

Achando o fato de irritar Lydia divertido, ele a seguiu. A jovem morena lhe guiou por um grande corredor, que atravessou a cozinha e abriu uma porta que mostrava uma escada para o porão.

-O quarto é lá em baixo.-avisou ligando a luz.-Não se engane. É limpo e arrumado.

Desceram a escada e realmente ele pode comprovar que era um lugar amplo e bem arrumado. Com uma cama grande, um guarda roupa, um armário com vários troféus, alguns de esportes, e livros, mesinha em um canto, e sobre ela uma televisão velha. Havia pôsteres de várias bandas dos anos oitenta e noventa espalhados pelas paredes, e várias janelas no alto que iluminariam durante o dia.

-Acredite...aqui era o quarto do meu irmão em sua fase rebelde.-ela disse, dando um sorriso triste e alisando um pequeno troféu em forma de uma guitarra.-Fique a vontade. Como sei que não tem bagagem, e seu manequim parece ser o mesmo de meu irmão, pode usar as roupas dele, se não se importar de serem roupas de alguém que já morreu.

-Não me importo.-respondeu acompanhando seus movimentos, enquanto ela abria o guarda roupas.

-Aqui estão lençóis e cobertores limpos.-avisou.-Amanhã eu o chamo para o café da manhã. Vai pagar sua estadia com o seu trabalho, senhor "Bardella".

Ele percebeu que Lydia frisou o sobrenome com certo sarcasmo, mostrando claramente que não acreditou em sua veracidade. Mas Máscara não se incomodou com isso, achava até graça. Assim que Lydia subiu e o deixou sozinho, ele se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos, tentando relembrar das coisas antes de acordar naquele lugar.

Além da última guerra contra Hades, o Muro das Lamentações, em seguida o Julgamento dos deuses e...mais nada...um branco total. Nenhuma outra lembrança antes de acordar ali.

-E onde estão os outros?-murmurou, fitando o teto.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Em outro lugar...

-Não o sinto.-dizia Atena, reclinando em sua poltrona e fechando os olhos.-É como se sua presença tivesse sido tirada da face da Terra.

-Certamente, obra das Moiras.-concluiu Dohko de Libra, ao seu lado.

-Sim.-Atena fecha os olhos, tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos.-Quando o castigo imposto pelos deuses foi revogado, acreditei que todos vocês retornariam ao Santuário...nunca imaginei que um dos meus cavaleiros iria simplesmente, desaparecer.

-E o que faremos?-Dohko insistiu, preocupado.

-É imprescindível que ele cumpra teste, Atena.-vozes femininas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-As Moiras.-Dohko se posicionou ao lado de sua deusa, ao ver as figuras das três deusas aparecerem do nada na sala.

Imediatamente, outros cavaleiros entraram na sala, sentindo os Cosmos das deusas do destino. As mesmas permaneciam com as expressões inalteradas, os olhares frios.

-Aonde ele está, deusas do Destino? Ele está bem? -perguntou Atena, fazendo com que os cavaleiros abaixassem a guarda com um gesto de sua mão.

-Aquele conhecido e temido como Máscara da Morte não é digno de sua preocupação, Atena...-A idosa, chamada Átropos responde.

-Ele é meu cavaleiro, Átropos. Seu bem estar me preocupa!

-Dispensar interesse por um homem indigno de usar uma armadura dourada..."-disse Átropos, sorrindo de lado.

-Seu espírito e seu corpo deveriam continuar sendo punidos, como os deuses determinaram...-Lachesis, uma mulher madura continuou.

-Mas você interferiu. Perdoando-o e aceitando-o novamente entre os seus cavaleiros.-concluiu a adolescente, chamada Cloto.

-Admito que Máscara da Morte tenha cometido muitos pecados, em sua maioria gravíssimos...mas no final se sacrificou pelo o que era certo.-Atena o defendeu.

-Ainda acredita que haja honra e bondade em algum lugar daquela alma escura?-indaga Átropos, exibindo um sorriso na qual faltavam alguns dentes.-Se impôs contra nós...aquelas que nem Zeus ousa desafiar?

-É meu cavaleiro. Não podia permitir que cometessem tal injustiça.-diz Atena nervosa.-Onde ele está?

Cloto fecha os olhos e sorri ao lhe responder.

-Dama rica.

-Cale-se, Cloto!-ordena Lachesis em um tom firme.-Falaste demais!

-Não entendi.-Milo coça o queixo, confuso com a resposta da deusa.

-Em um teste de suma importância. Se for bem sucedido. Terá o nosso perdão e o reconhecimento de que pode ser um honrado cavaleiro.-diz Lachesis.

-Tal hipótese será testada. Se falhar, voltará a sua prisão e ao esquecimento.-declara Átropos.-E nem mesmo você poderá salvar sua alma.

E desapareceram.

-Atena...onde será que Máscara da Morte esta?-indagou o cavaleiro de Leão.

-Não faço a menor idéia.-respondeu desanimada, depois refletiu.-Dama rica? O que isso significa?

-Espero que aquele idiota esteja bem.-suspirou Afrodite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Acorde!

Ouviu as batidas na porta e a voz de Lydia. Já era a terceira vez que ela batia em sua porta de modo irritante e insistente. Máscara da Morte abriu o olho de maneira preguiçosa e pela janela via que ainda o dia nem havia amanhecido.

-Catso!-resmungou antes de cobrir o rosto com o travesseiro.

Ouviu a porta de seu quarto abrindo e sons de passos leves, não era um adulto que se aproximava da sua cama. levantou o travesseiro e viu uma menina pequenina o encarando curiosa, abraçada a sua boneca, ela usava um pijama dos ursinhos carinhosos.

-Você é Sarah?-perguntou a ela, e não obteve respostas.-Que foi, piveta? O gato comeu sua língua?

A menina só ficou olhando e depois pegou a mão dele, puxando-o.

-Entendi. É para acordar.-ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.-Já vou, que mer...-parou ao olhar a menina que o fitou curiosa.-Ah...não falei essa palavra feia, tá?

Sentou-se a cama e viu a menina subir as escadas para a cozinha rapidamente. Ouviu o primeiro galo cantar e voltou a deitar na cama.

-Nem quando era aprendiz levantava tão cedo!-resmungou, antes de levantar-se e se arrumar.-Na primeira oportunidade, me mando daqui e que se dane teste de deusas e todo o Olimpo!

Sentado a cama tentou sentir novamente seu cosmo. Erguendo a mão tentou se concentrar, sentir aquele poder que nascia de dentro da sua alma. Nada. praguejou mentalmente, sabia que isso era causado por aquelas mulheres. Assim que voltasse, iria pessoalmente puni-las, pensou.

Após se trocar, subiu as escadas e viu uma cena bem familiar. A família Denílson sentada a mesa, tomando o café da manhã. Essa cena provoca reações adversas no Cavaleiro. Desconforto, inveja, saudades de algo que nunca teve...uma família.

-Como prefere os ovos?-perguntou Lydia, despertando-o do transe.

-O que disse?

-Os ovos? Do seu café. Mexidos ou fritos?-insistiu com o semblante sério.

-Não tenho tanta fome.-respondeu sentando-se a mesa, pegando uma maçã num cesto.

-Devia se alimentar bem, rapaz.-comentou Jeremiah.-O trabalho na fazenda é duro e fazê-lo de estômago vazio não ajuda em nada.

-Mas eu não tenho...-foi interrompido quando Lydia colocou diante dele um prato com os ovos mexidos e torradas.

-Psiu!-chamou o menino.-Melhor comer, ela acorda de mau humor.

-Percebi.-resmungou, acaso teste de paciência era o que as destinos queriam? Se fosse alguns meses atrás, ele a teria punido pela ousadia.

-Phillipe, come logo e vá se arruma para ir a escola. Alice, você também.-ordenou a severa Lydia e depois olhou para o cavaleiro.-Meu pai vai lhe mostrar o que fazer, "Marco", melhor comer logo. Vou me trocar e volto logo.

Intimamente ele sorriu, ao vê-la saindo da cozinha. Ela estava incomodada com sua presença ali, e isso estava sendo divertido.

-Ela não gosta de você.-comentou Alice.

-Eu vi isso também. Você é Alice, certo?-a menina concordou com um aceno de cabeça.-E a baixinha é Sarah?

-Sim.

-Quantos anos você tem, Sarah?

-Ela tem cinco anos.-respondeu Phillipe.-Ela não fala.

-Por que?-ficou curioso.

-Desde que papai e mamãe morreram, ela não fala.-respondeu Alice, brincando com a comida.

-Hora de se arrumarem para a escola, crianças.-pediu o avô, atendido pelos pequenos.

-Não queria ser indelicado.-desculpou-se.

-Não tinha como adivinhar.-suspirou o velho.-Meu filho e a minha nora morreram ano passado em um acidente de carro. Meu filho morreu na hora, a mãe dos meninos ainda ficou agonizando no hospital três dias antes de se juntar a ele. Foi algo que nenhum de nós superou ainda.

-Entendo.

-Tudo bem.-ele se levantou.-Pronto para conhecer a fazenda?

-Uma pergunta, velho.

-Me chame de Jeremiah. Qual a pergunta?

-Fazenda do que, Jeremiah?

Alguns minutos depois, o senhor o guiava até os fundos da fazendo, e para um belíssimo pomar, carregado de...

-Pêssegos?-exclamou Máscara da Morte ao examinar a área.

-De um lado temos o Pacifico...está um pouco longe, umas duas horas de carro, mas é uma bela visão.-explicava o velho.-O clima quente e seco desses vales aqui é ideal para as hortas, vinhas e pomares. Há uns quarenta anos que me dedico a colheita de pêssegos e nunca me decepcionei. Antes disso, meu pai e meu avô cultivavam hortaliças. Mas...

-Mas?

-O progresso pode ser ingrato. Essa região era bela com seus pomares, agora estão abandonados porque os antigos proprietários começaram a vender suas terras para a construção de fábricas. Nem pessoas para trabalharem quando a colheita chegar eu encontro.-suspirou desanimado, acariciando um pessegueiro.-Muitos se mudaram para cidades maiores, procurando empregos. Mas eu não venderei nada, nem Lydia venderá. Esse é o meu cantinho do céu, que vou deixar para os meus netos.

-Cantinho do céu?-deu uma risadinha debochada.

-Não ria, rapaz. Todo homem precisa de um lugar para chamar de seu. E essa fazenda pode ser pequena, mas tem sido o meu lugar, desde que nasci naquela casa.

-Aqueles homens de ontem. Não pareceram contentes por ter se negado a vender.

-Aquelas cobras. Acham que aqui é uma das províncias de Ontário ou Quebec."-falou zangado.-As fábricas não trarão nada de bom por aqui. E ainda não me convenceram de que querem apenas isso.

O cavaleiro não comentou nada, também havia notado que aqueles homens escondiam alguma coisa.

-Vamos, vou te mostrar o seu serviço. Sabe mexer com máquinas?

-Não.

-Ótimo. Eu te ensino.-dando-lhe um tapa no ombro e caminhando.-Vou te ensinar como controlar pragas.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Horas mais tarde, depois de ajudar Jeremiah com seu controle de pragas, e sem nada para fazer no momento, Máscara da Morte caminhava pela fazenda, pensando no que deveria fazer, no que as Destinos queriam com ele trabalhando em uma fazenda no fim do mundo, e de como voltar para a Grécia.

Parou ao escutar um som de dentro de um galpão e entrou nele, avistou Lydia tentando consertar um velho trator.

-Acho que mesmo que conserte isso, não será de grande serventia.-comentou, assustando-a.

-Como consegue ser tão sorrateiro?-perguntou com a mão no coração.-Não vamos usá-lo na fazenda, mas devo fazê-lo funcionar para o desfile de aniversário da cidade.

-Quer ajuda?

-Não. Sei o que faço e meu pai já disse que de máquinas você não entende nada.-respondeu com ironia, voltando ao trabalho no motor.

-Não sou bom com máquinas mesmo. Minha infância e juventude não foram exatamente...normais.

-Por que não? Seus pais viviam se mudando? Eram hippies e você cresceu em uma sociedade alternativa?-perguntou sem olhar para ele.

-Meus pais morreram quando tinha seis anos. Foram assassinados na minha frente.-respondeu com acidez.

Lydia parou o que fazia e o encarou, com um olhar surpreso e em seguida penalizado.

-Desculpe, não queria ser grossa com você.

-Eu causo esse efeito nas pessoas.

-Ando nervosa por muitas coisas. Incluindo por não conseguir consertar essa...porcaria!-deu uma pancada com a chave de fenda na máquina, e quando se virou, pisou em falso.

Teria se esborrachado no chão, se não fosse amparada naquele instante por "Marco".

-Você também é rápido!-ela murmurou, ruborizada.

-Já fui mais rápido que isso.-ele comentou sem soltá-la.

-Um dia, me conte mais sobre você.

-Não é uma historia tão emocionante assim.-Lydia apavorou-se ao notar que ele inclinava a cabeça em sua direção.

-Hum-Hum!-alguém pigarreou, chamando a atenção de ambos e fazendo Lydia se soltar dos braços que a envolviam.

-Adam!-ela olhou para o rapaz loiro que chegava naquele instante, nada contente.-Adam...você veio!

-Sabe que costumo passar aqui sempre que posso.-o rapaz olhou de maneira nada amistosa para o cavaleiro, que mantinha um sorriso cínico. Ele se aproximou de Lydia, dando-lhe um beijo.-Como está? E quem é esse?

"-Bem, estou bem. Adam...esse é um primo distante de meu pai, que está de passagem. Veio da Itália.

-Seu pai tem parentes na Itália?-espantou-se.-Interessante.

-Uma... prima que se casou com um italiano.-desculpou-se desajeitada.-Marco Bardella...Adam Lawrence. Ele é o xerife da cidade e...

-Namorado dela.-acrescentou com ênfase.-Bardella? Eu já estive na Itália numa viagem de férias de verão do segundo grau. Bardella não é o nome de um museu? Museum D'arte Costantino Bardella em Chieti.

-Prazer.-respondeu o cavaleiro.-Um museu? É mesmo. Já haviam me dito isso antes.

-Vamos entrar, Lydia. Queria conversar com você.-Adam se dirigiu a Lydia, ignorando o outro homem.

-Podem ir.-respondeu Máscara da Morte, se voltando para o trator como se nada houvesse acontecido.-Tenho muito o que fazer aqui.

-Claro. Vamos.-concordou Lydia, conduzindo Adam para fora do galpão, mas não antes de olhar para trás.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Máscara da Morte deu uma risada. Por pouco não beijara aquela boca tentadora. Se o mauricinho da lei não tivesse aparecido...suspirou imaginando que gosto teria aqueles lábios, e depois balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos.

Certamente não fora mandado ali para seduzir Lydia, embora a idéia lhe fosse bem aprazível. Já tivera muitas mulheres em sua vida, a maioria delas eram mulheres de vida fácil, ou servas acostumadas a cederem a seus caprichos. Pela primeira vez, sentia atração por alguém que era totalmente diferente das "damas" que conheceu.

-Lydia.-murmurou e deu um sorriso sarcástico.-Se não descobrir exatamente o que vim fazer aqui e resolver esse teste louco...com certeza, não vou resistir em conhecê-la...melhor.

E começou a tentar consertar o trator.

Continua...

Notas: O nome Marco, como perceberam é falso. Ele ainda não vai dizer seu nome verdadeiro na fic...ainda.

O sobrenome Bardella eu o escolhi, pois é o sobrenome da minha tataravó que veio da Itália. E como viram, de um museu na Itália.


	3. Capítulo 2

**REDEMPTION**

Nota: Esse fic pertence a um universo "alternativo" aos demais fics que escrevo.

Como o nome que o MdM citara não será o nome verdadeiro nesse fic (vocês sabem qual que gosto mais.), eu o colocarei em aspas, sempre que me referir a ele.

**Capitulo 2:**

-Quem é esse sujeito, Lydia? Quando meu tio Thad me falou sobre ele, fiquei preocupado. Achei que precisaria de mim aqui.-Adam inquiriu sua namorada assim que se afastaram um pouco do galpão.

-Estranho...você veio me "defender" de meu primo, mas aonde esteve quando seu tio e aqueles engravatados apareceram ontem praticamente me ameaçando para vender a propriedade?-respondeu irritando-se.

-Lydia, por favor. Tente compreender. Meu tio, o prefeito e todos aqueles homens querem o melhor para nossa cidade.

-Não vejo nada de bom em vender essas terras e vê-las destruídas por fábricas.-ela respondeu.-E se veio aqui para falar disso, pode entrar em seu carro e ir embora!

-Não. Eu não vim pra isso.-ergueu as mãos como se pedisse calma.-Mas...se você pensar um pouco a respeito...

-Tchau, Adam. Meus sobrinhos chegarão da escola e estarão famintos! Preciso preparar o lanche deles e do Marco.

Vendo que a namorada não lhe deixaria brechas para continuar a conversa, Adam Lawrence recoloca o chapéu na cabeça e sai. Mas não antes de lançar um olhar desconfiado na direção do galpão onde o tal "Marco" estava no momento.

Seu carro passou pelo ônibus escolar, e acenou para os sobrinhos de Lydia, antes de sumir.

Phillipe desceu correndo do ônibus e parou diante do galpão ao ver "Marco" mexendo no velho trator. Curioso o menino foi caminhando até ele, e parou assustado ao ouvi-lo proferir um palavrão quando aparentemente machucou o dedo em algum lugar no motor.

-Precisa de ajuda?-o menino ofereceu, receoso de início, mas andando até ele.

-Não. Consertar essa coisa virou questão de honra agora!-resmungou dando um chute na lataria.

-Eu entendo de motor. Meu pai me ensinou algumas coisas, outras foram o vovô.-e se aproximou sentando numa caixa próxima, dando uma chave de fenda para Máscara da Morte.-As peças são velhas, tem que tirar e limpar bem algumas delas, pois ainda dão pra usar. Se precisar de novas, vamos ter que comprar.

-Vamos?-ele ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando o menino.-Ouviu quando eu disse que não precisava de ajuda?

-Ouvi.-e estendeu um lenço limpo para que ele limpasse a mão machucada.

-Hunf...acho que preciso de um ajudante então.-voltou a atenção ao motor, tirando uma peça e estendendo para Phillipe.-Quero isso limpinho!

-Sim senhor.-o menino aceitou o trabalho com um sorriso.

Alice entrava na casa com a pequena Sarah, indo diretamente para o quarto, mas não antes de ser indagada pela tia.

-Cadê seu irmão?

-No galpão com o Marco.-respondeu antes de subir.

-No galpão?

Sarah acenou afirmativamente a cabeça, antes de sair pela porta em direção ao local onde o irmão estava.

Lydia ficou parada. Depois movida pela curiosidade caminhou até o galpão onde escutava o sobrinho falando sem parar com Marco.

-O Bob Fergunson vive me batendo e empurrando na escola, ele é muito valentão. Vive implicando porque eu gosto de ver anime e ele não. Gosto de Pokemon, o senhor já viu? É muito legal, mas o Pikachu não quer evoluir.

-Detesto Pokemon.-Máscara da Morte suspirou com tédio da conversa do menino.

-Prefere o Goku? Eu também acho ele legal. Ah, e também gosto de usar camisetas de signos, meu pai também gostava. Mas o Will Preston quis me bater só porque não gostou da estampa da minha camisa. E o que tem eu gostar de mostrar meu signo? Eu gosto dele.

-Qual seu signo?-o cavaleiro perguntou com a cabeça enfiada no motor do trator.

-Sou de Sagitário. Alice é de Aquário e a Sarah de Câncer.

-O melhor signo é da baixinha.-sorriu examinando uma peça.

-Tia Lydia é de leão.

-Por isso é tão mandona.-e o cavaleiro riu.-Se quiser te ensino a se defender dos valentões.

-Legal! Mas eu sou muito baixinho, não tenho força.

-De one eu vim, conheci um japonês baixinho que só deu trabalho pros grandões. AAII!- grita e volta a xingar em italiano por ter machucado outro dedo.-Cazzo di macchina inferno!

-Nervoso assim, não me parece canceriano.-falou Lydia, assustando Máscara que bateu a cabeça ao levantar-se rapidamente.-Oh, desculpe! Machucou?

-Meu orgulho.-falou esfregando a cabeça com a "cara amarrada".

-Vão lanchar.-a mulher falou às crianças.-Podem ajudar depois que fizerem as lições de casa.

As duas crianças reclamaram, mas obedeceram à tia, indo para a casa, mas Phillipe o chama.

-Gosta de pôneis, Marco?

-Não. Eles fedem.-respondeu voltando ao trabalho.

-Minhas irmãs e eu temos. Eu posso mostrar para ele, tia? Pôneis são tão legais! O meu é muito rápido, o da Sarah parece que tá dormindo em pé e...

-Vá logo!-ordenou o canceriano.-Eu vou se você parar de falar!

O menino correu satisfeito para a casa. Lydia ficou algum tempo ali, parada observando-o. Estava sem a camisa, sujo de graxa e mesmo assim, era atraente.

-Não vai lanchar?

-Não tô com fome.-mentiu. Estava faminto.-O que dá para aquele pivete para falar tanto?

-Não precisa bancar o durão.

-Não estou bancando nada, não quero comer agora, só isso.-ergueu-se caminhando até ela, e Lydia recuou. Ele falou com um sorriso confiante.-Não precisa ter medo de mim. Não vou fazer nada que não queira que eu faça com você.

-Com coisa que eu queria algo do senhor.-respondeu irritada.

-Fica nervosa muito fácil!-passou por ela, lavando as mãos em uma torneira próxima.

-Fala a voz da experiência. Você também não é um poço de serenidade.-zombou.-Precisa descobrir a causa deste mal humor todo.

-Eu já sei qual é a causa do meu mal humor. Estou longe da minha casa e nem sei como eu faço para voltar.-e percorreu o olhar pelo corpo dela com malícia, deixando-a indignada.-Talvez esse seu mal humor seja por que seu namoradinho não esteja te tratando como uma mulher merece.

-Como se atreve a...-respondeu irada a ponto de dar um tapa no rosto do homem diante dela, mas ele a segurou firme pelo pulso.

-Acho que acertei.-ele ainda mantinha aquele sorriso irritante de vitória no rosto.

-Me solta!

-Me diz, senhorita Lydia, o mauricinho do seu namorado sabe beijar?

Com um puxão e sem esperar pela resposta dela, a trouxe para perto de si e pressionou sua boca contra a dela, num beijo nada delicado, e sim possessivo, forte, viril. Lydia tentou se soltar, empurrando-o, mas as mãos dele a seguravam com firmeza, impedindo-a de se libertar.

Apesar da raiva que sentia, ela estava tentada a admitir que o beijo dele era quente, provocante...e com um suspiro resignado, permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo, invadindo sua boca com sua língua.

Por fim, quando o beijo cessou, Máscara ainda prendeu o lábio inferior de Lydia com sua boca antes de soltar e beijar levemente os lábios inchados e úmidos da mulher, que mantinha os olhos fechados, se recusando a encará-lo. Havia sido o melhor beijo que já experimentara.

-É assim que uma mulher tem que ser beijada.-ele murmurou próximo em seu ouvido, o hálito quente causando-lhe arrepios.

Depois se separou dela, pegando sua camisa e saindo do galpão.

-A..aonde vai?-ela perguntou, depois de se recuperar do beijo.

-Comer algo. Estou morrendo de fome.-respondeu, continuando a caminhar.

Lydia sentiu o sangue ferver naquele momento. Como ousava agarrá-la daquela maneira, e depois tratá-la com tanto descaso? Pegou a primeira coisa que estava a mão e jogou nele uma pesada chave de fenda com todas as forças. Máscara pegou a ferramenta no ar, antes que ela chegasse perto dele, numa ação tão rápida que Lydia ficou boquiaberta, espantada.

-Ora, precisa ser mais rápida que isso.-zombou, rindo e entrando na casa.

-Você me paga por isso.-jurou Lydia, ainda fervendo de raiva.

Máscara da Morte a deixou passar, desviando de um empurrão que receberia da moça. Deu uma risada, mas logo que ela entrou na casa fechando a porta com um estrondo, ficou novamente sério, analisando a chave de fenda em sua mão. Por um instante, um breve instante, sentiu seu corpo se aquecer. Seria seu cosmo tentando voltar a queimar? Pelo menos, sentia que sua velocidade não fora afetada.

Mas o que o deixava realmente intrigado era imaginar o que aquelas deusas caquéticas querem com essas férias forçadas nesse lugar.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

No caminho da cidade, o xerife Lawrence pega o seu rádio faz uma ligação.

-Tori, está na escuta? Câmbio?

-Estou aqui, xerife. Câmbio.-respondeu uma voz feminina.

-Procure informações sobre um tal de Marco Bardella.

-Bardella?

-Sim, Câmbio. Com a imigração, policia estadual, até com aquele seu primo do FBI, mas quero saber quem é.

-Certo. Câmbio e desligo.

-Você não me engana "Marco."-falava sozinho. -Conheço o olhar de quem está mentindo.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Naquela noite, Lydia retirou-se após o jantar preferindo não ficar muito tempo na mesma sala que "Marco". Sem dizer nada, ele saiu da casa indo pela estrada que levava a cidade. Ela ficou observando pela janela do quarto ele sumir na estrada, e pediu em seu íntimo que ele fosse embora e não voltasse mais.

Não demorou muito e Máscara da Morte chegou a um posto na estrada onde havia um bar ao lado, daqueles frequentados por pessoas nada amistosas. Ignorou o barulho ao ver um orelhão. Longe dos olhares curiosos da família Denílson tentaria ligar para alguém que conhecia.

Discou os números de um celular, a cobrar. A pessoa que o receberia iria surtar, mas atenderia. Ele era um dos poucos que sabiam seu verdadeiro nome.

-Más...quero dizer, Giovanni de Lucca de Wildewood.-falou à telefonista esperando que ela completasse a ligação.

Breves momentos depois, uma voz muito eufórica atendeu do outro lado.

-MASK!-gritou.-ESTÁ VIVO? AONDE ESTÁ?

-Ah, não grita Afrodite! Não sou surdo. Cala a boca que eu te conto e...-De repente a lição caia.-Mas que merda é essa?

-Não achou mesmo que deixaríamos...

-Que contatasse o Santuário...

-Antes do fim de seu teste?

Máscara da Morte reconheceu imediatamente as deusas do destino, virando-se e vendo-as se manifestarem a sua frente.

-Suas malditas!-apontou o dedo para elas e depois se xingou.-Droga, esqueci!

Elas apenas gargalharam e sumiram no ar.

-Malditas bruxas! Ainda vou socar suas caras arrogantes!

Depois do que houve, sentiu uma enorme necessidade de beber algo. Estava irritado pelo fato de não ter tido tempo de dizer ao Afrodite aonde estava, mas esperava que ele fosse esperto o suficiente para tentar rastrear a ligação até aquele fim do mundo.

Entrou no bar e olhou o ambiente. Esfumaçado, cheirando a cerveja e bebida, homens e mulheres alterados pelo álcool, distraindo-se em um jogo de dardos ou na sinuca. E música cowntry no ar.

-Odeio esse tipo de música.-resmungou, mas entrou assim mesmo, não tendo muitas opções e querendo muito beber algo forte. Foi ao bar e pediu uma dose de uísque.

Estava bebendo tranquilamente, quase esquecendo a sua raiva, dando atenção para uma loira que sentou ao seu lado, se insinuando e pedindo que lhe pagasse um drinque, quando ouviu uma conversa interessante vinda de dois homens próximos.

-É agora?-um homem que mais parecia um caminhoneiro perguntou a outro bem vestido.

-Sim.

-Mas não é perigoso? Ela não está andando com o xerife?

-Não precisa esquentar com isso. A gente dá um susto na garota e ela não vai querer ficar na fazenda mais. Além disso, só tem um velho e três crianças por lá. Serviço fácil!

-Não tinha um cara trabalhando lá também?

-O que é um cara contra sua turma?-jogou algumas notas sobre o balcão e chamou um grupo de homens mal encarados que jogavam sinuca com a mão.-Vai ser agora! Esta noite!

E Máscara ficou observando eles saírem, afastando a loira que havia se agarrado ao seu pescoço.

-Preciso ir.

-Tá me dispensando? Quem você pensa que é, gringo?

-Não pedi sua companhia.-e a afastou com um gesto brusco.

-Algum problema?-vários homens os cercaram, e um grandalhão careca perguntou-Ele te fez algo, Tammy?

-Ele tentou se aproveitar de mim!-choramingou a loira.

-Eu não forcei a sua mão a entrar na minha calça.-respondeu o cavaleiro a ela.

-O que está insinuando a respeito da minha prima?-o grandalhão parecia disposto a brigar.

-Que ela é uma piranha.-respondeu com um sorriso, pronto para revidar. Precisava mesmo se aquecer.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

O som de vários carros se aproximando a despertou do sono leve em que estava. Lydia viu caminhonetes e homens usando máscaras de esqui e viu que não era nada bom. Vestiu o robe e pegou a arma que tinha em casa, um revólver calibre 38 que era de seu irmão.

-Tia?-Alice acordou e estava na porta do quarto.

-Pegue seus irmãos e fique no quarto com seu avô.-ordenou e vendo a hesitação da menina falou com rispidez.-Agora! E ligue para o Adam!

Alice assentiu e foi aos quartos dos irmãos menores. Lydia desceu as escadas e abriu a porta da frente, disposta a expulsar aquela gente de sua propriedade.

-Vão embora! Já chamei a polícia.-avisou apontando a arma para os homens.

-Quero saber como, se cortamos as linhas.-disse um deles e os outros riram.

-O que querem? Dêem o fora ou eu atiro!

-Não pode atirar em todos.-um deles deu um passo à frente.

-Não. Mas posso acertar seis de vocês.

Enquanto falava e mantinha o olhar para os homens diante dela, não percebeu a aproximação de outro que a pegou pelas costas, desarmando-a. Lydia esperneava e tentava se soltar.

-Vamos nos divertir, minha gente!-ele ria jogando-a em cima do capô de um dos carros, dois homens segurando-a pelos braços para impedi-la de lutar. Mas ela revidava com chutes.-Segurem as pernas dela. Quero me divertir.

-Mas, não foi isso que combinamos!-um dos homens hesitou.-Vamos ter problemas!

-Cala a boca!-ordenou o líder.-Ela pediu isso!

-Soltem minha filha!-Jeremiah apareceu, mas um dos homens o socou no estômago fazendo-o perder o fôlego e cair de joelhos.

-PAI!

-Calada e colabore. Seremos gentis...ou você quer que peguemos seu pai e os pirralhos.-o agressor que parecia o líder segurou o queixo dela com violência. Estava nítido o que ele queria e isto causou nojo em Lydia, lágrimas vieram aos olhos.-Não chore. Você vai gostar.

-Se não soltarem ela...eu mato todos vocês. Mas se a largarem, serei gentil e deixo alguns aleijados de lembrança.

Todos olharam na direção de onde partiu a ameaça. Máscara da Morte tinha um sorriso maligno no rosto e olhos de predador sobre os invasores, estava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e parecia não estar intimidado pela diferença numérica, ao contrário, parecia se divertir com a situação.

-Então? Quem é o primeiro que vai morrer?

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 3

**REDEMPTION**

**Capitulo 3:**

Cercado por homens mal encarados. Alguns armados com pedaços de paus. Sem seu cosmo ou armadura. É...estava do jeito que ele queria. Precisava mesmo extravasar e a briga no bar não foi o suficiente para colocar pra fora toda a raiva que sentia com a situação.

Preso em um lugar que não era seu. Privado de seus poderes. Não estava em seu melhor humor.

E ver os covardes tentarem violentar Lydia só fez seu sangue ferver. A garota seria dele primeiro, havia decidido isso mais cedo. Fazia questão de ter Lydia e depois rir da cara do corno do noivo dela, e não permitiria que nenhum outro homem colocasse as mãos nela.

Pelo atrevimento de ter encostado as mãos nela, Máscara da Morte faria questão de aleijar o idiota que a mantinha ainda presa em seus braços. O covarde gritava ordens para os outros:

— Mata ele de pancada!

Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça esperou o primeiro movimento, não tardou que o fizessem. Como eram lerdos e indisciplinados, pensava enquanto desviava de um ataque desajeitado e socava a boca do agressor em resposta, um segundo agressor recebeu um golpe diretamente na garganta, caindo no chão antes que se desse conta do golpe que recebera.

Até mesmo as crianças que treinavam arduamente no Santuário eram mais rápidos que aqueles homens, pensava. O efeito da bebida somada ao fato de nenhum deles ser um lutador de verdade, tornava o final daquela briga previsível para um guerreiro experiente como o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

A luta não iria demorar muito.

— Não sabem fazer nada melhor que isto? -Máscara perguntou quando derrubava o sétimo homem facilmente com uma queda de braço, mas não antes de quebrar alguns ossos deste.

Os outros recuaram.

— Eu tenho algo pra você, seu puto! -o homem que rendia Lydia a soltou e apontou a arma que havia tirado dela para Máscara.- Que tal isso? O que me diz?

— Eu sugiro que não erre o primeiro tiro. -disse com frieza, andando até ele.- Pois se errar, eu pegarei esta arma e a enfiarei em uma parte pouco iluminada da sua anatomia.

— Pra trás! -ameaçou, tremendo diante do olhar do outro.

Mas o Cavaleiro continuou a caminhar, sem tirar os olhos dele. O agressor fechou os olhos e apertou o gatilho. Lydia gritou.

Quando abriu os olhos, viu-se diante do Cavaleiro que mantinha um sorriso sardônico no rosto.

— Você errou.

A última coisa que ele viu, foi o punho do Cavaleiro contra seu rosto antes de perder a consciência, e os dentes da frente pelo golpe. Enojado por tamanha covardia, o Cavaleiro o pegou pela gola da camisa e o jogou contra os outros invasores e falou com tanta firmeza que ninguém ali presente ousou contestá-lo.

— Se não saírem em dois minutos, levando esses lixos...eu parto o que resta de seus ossos. -estalando os ossos da mão numa demonstração de que não brincava.

Imediatamente os invasores se debandaram. Alguns soltaram ameaças, dizendo que voltariam. Ele teve vontade de rir com isso. Mas o soluço de Lydia o fez lembrar que ela estava presente, sentada no chão, abraçando os joelhos.

Sem dizer nada, Máscara da Morte pegou o revólver que pertencia a ela caído no chão e o guardou na cintura da calça, depois a ajudou a se levantar.

— Pra que uma arma se não sabe usá-la? Estas coisas são inúteis.

— Segurança.- foi o que conseguiu responder.

— Bela segurança. -desdenhou.

Jeremiah já estava em pé e sorria satisfeito com o fato dos homens terem sido expulsos de suas terras. Começou a notar que não fora um erro ter contratado o italiano.

— Vamos para dentro. Tivemos emoções demais para uma noite. -sugeriu o idoso.- Me deu uma vontade de beber café.

— Café?-Lydia parecia não acreditar no que o pai dissera.

— Agora está tudo bem, filha. Depois ligaremos para o xerife para que ele tome as providências. Vamos...Aceita café, Marco?

— Acho que sim.- ele respondeu, entregando na mão de Jeremiah a arma e entrando na casa.- Vamos conversar.

A meia hora seguinte, Lydia se ocupou em se acalmar, enquanto tentava demonstrar aos sobrinhos que estava tudo bem e não deveriam se preocupar mais. Seu pai e Marco estavam na cozinha, bebendo o café que o idoso fizera.

— É assim que compram as terras? Pelo terror? -o cavaleiro perguntou bebendo o café e observando o fazendeiro.

— Eu soube que fizeram isso com algumas propriedades, mas ninguém testemunhou. -ele suspirou, levando a mão ao rosto, cansado.

— Sabe que seu amigo xerife pode estar envolvido, já que até agora não prenderam ninguém?

— Sim...E pensar no que poderiam fazer com Lydia...

— Eu os mataria antes disso. -resmungou, e o idoso sorriu.

— Não duvido. Depois desta luta, não duvido. Teve treinamento militar, Marco? Serviu no Iraque?

— Algo parecido. Mas não estive no Iraque.

— Achei mesmo que era isso. Você não me parece ser alguém que aprendeu a lutar em bares contra bêbados. -sentiu-se tonto.

Máscara o observou...não parecia bem.

— Vá se deitar, Jeremiah. A última coisa que esta noite precisa é de você tendo um ataque!

— Sim. Amanhã bem cedo irei ver o dr. Fallon. Com você aqui, me sinto mais seguro.-respondeu saindo da cozinha e cruzando com a filha na porta. - Ele machucou a mão. Faça um curativo, por favor.

Máscara tentou esconder a mão com um corte, mas Lydia sem dizer nada pegou a caixa de primeiros socorros e sentou-se ao lado dele. Em seguida, pegou a mão ferida.

— Golpe de sorte. Foi no bar...precisa ver o que sobrou do careca que fez isso.

— Pode infeccionar.

— Bah..é um machucado de nada. Já tive piores que isso!-virou o rosto e segurou um gemido quando ela colocou uma solução de iodo. -Tá fazendo o que?

— Limpando.

— Não precisa.

— Se ficar infeccionada não poderá trabalhar e de nada vai me servir. -respondeu já se irritando com ele. -Para de bancar o poderoso machão comigo!

— Esse é o meu pagamento por ter salvado seu pescoço?-tentou puxar a mão, mas ela a segurou firme.- Essa coisa...tá ardendo!

— Para de ser criança.-e apertou o algodão com iodo de propósito. -Terminei. Vai sobreviver.

O cavaleiro notou que ela guardava os remédios com mãos trêmulas, deixando um vidro cair, espatifando-o ao chão. Lydia praguejou, se ajoelhou para catar os cacos, e ela começou a falar.

— Eu...eu...me senti inútil. Covarde...não consegui proteger minha casa...eu...-segurando os cacos, os apertou na mão e acabou se cortando. -Ele iam me...eles iam...

A mão quente dele a segurou, retirando os cacos e observando o estrago que foi causado na pequena mão.

— Eu não deixaria.

Respondeu e ela começou a chorar. Irônico sentir-se segura com um completo estranho, que mentia sobre sua própria identidade e que brigava como se estivesse possuído. Ela via nos olhos dele que não era um homem que fazia gentilezas e que com certeza tinha um passado questionável...mas também via que se ele disse que não deixaria que a machucassem, era verdade. E havia algo em seu olhar, no calor de sua voz, algo que ele tentava esconder a todo custo. Gentileza.

— Eu sei. –respondeu se levantando e lavando a mão na pia da cozinha.

Mãos fortes a seguraram pela cintura, fazendo-a estremecer. E o hálito quente dele em seu ouvido não ajudaram em nada a fazer seu coração parar de disparar.

— Eu não quero que ninguém mais te toque...nem aquele franguinho do seu namorado...-as mãos a apertaram, fazendo suas costas se chocarem com o peito másculo do cavaleiro. -Sabe o que quero?

— O que..?-ela virou o rosto e olhou para ele.

— Quero que você seja minha.-beijou o seu pescoço e se afastou. -Mas na hora certa. Cuida dessa mão. Boa noite.

Disse fazendo um leve aceno e entrando em seu quarto, deixando Lydia abobalhada. Depois seu orgulho ferido falou mais alto, e o xingou mentalmente por ser irritante e arrogante. Bateu na porta que levava ao quarto dele com força e não obteve resposta.

Abriu a porta e entrou, já com o discurso na ponta da língua.

— Como ousa falar comigo daquela maneira como se eu fosse uma ... -tampou os olhos e virou-se rapidamente -Jesus! Você está nu!

— Eu ia dormir.-respondeu com naturalidade, nem se importando com seu estado.

— Tem crianças nesta casa! Seu pervertido!-ainda de olhos fechados.

— Eu ia subir e trancar a porta, mas você invadiu meu quarto. -a voz dele estava bem próxima a ela, podia sentir o calor dele bem às suas costas. -O que você queria comigo?

— Em primeiro lugar...vista algo! -se recusando a abrir os olhos.

— Você gostou do que viu. Admita.

— Ora seu...-abriu os olhos, mas mirou o chão, se recusando a fitá-lo. Reparou em seus pés e um ditado que sua avó lhe dizia veio à mente...Pés grandes significam um grande...ficou ruborizada. O que estava pensando?

— Que foi? -ele ria, parecia estar adivinhando seus pensamentos. -Não achei que haveria uma mulher da sua idade tão cheia de pudores.

Lydia teve vontade de socá-lo pelo atrevimento e pelas palavras rudes.

— Você é um idiota.- respondeu, abrindo os olhos e o encarando.

— Mas um idiota que você quer.

— Seu...-cansado de discutir, ele encerrou a conversa beijando-a.

A boca cobrindo a dela de forma dominante. Apesar de Lydia relutar inicialmente, foi cedendo ao poder de sedução que ele possuía, retribuindo ao beijo após uma breve resistência. Máscara sugou o lábio inferior dela com gentileza e depois sua língua começou a explorar aquela boca que o tentava.

Lydia gemeu, encostando os seios contra o peito forte. Ele respirava com força, beijando-a com mais ímpeto, enquanto a mão envolvia seu seio, sentindo o mamilo ficar duro em resposta. Ela não reagiu, mal acreditando nas reações do próprio corpo com as carícias.

Ele deveria ser um amante hábil, facilmente perceptível pelo modo como seu corpo reagia aos toques dele. O corpo nu e másculo a pressionava contra a parede, podia sentir o quanto ele estava excitado.

— Tia Lydia! -Alice a chamava da cozinha.

Subitamente conscientes do que fariam se não fosse a menina chamá-la, eles recuaram.

— Tia Lydia. A Sarah tá chorando. Não consegue dormir. A senhora tá aí embaixo?-a voz dela vinha do alto da escada.

— Es..estou indo! Não desça!-Lydia pediu subindo as escadas rapidamente.

— Lydia...-ela a chamou.-Na próxima ninguém vai nos atrapalhar.

Ela não respondeu, subindo as escadas rapidamente e fechando a porta com brusquidão. Máscara da Morte deitou na cama, com os braços apoiando a cabeça e sorriu.

X..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..X

— Idiotas! -O xerife deu um soco em um dos homens que deveriam assustar a família Denílson.-Era pra assustar eles! Não machucar a garota!

— Mas a gente...-um deles havia contado que alguns se exaltaram por causa da bebida. -A moça nem se feriu, o estrangeiro que está trabalhando pra eles apareceu e...

— Me expliquem como um cara sozinho conseguiu surrar oito homens!-o xerife estava aborrecido. -E vários homens num bar antes disso?

Ninguém respondeu.

— Ele não é quem afirma ser.- Adam Lawrence apareceu. -Não existe nenhum Marco Bardella. Ao menos morando aqui no Canadá ou nos Estados Unidos.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim.- respondeu jogando uma pasta sobre uma mesa. -Mas não parei de investigar. Fiz um retrato falado dele, mandei pros federais na América. Logo o FBI me manda notícias.

— Sabia que podia contar com você, Adam.- o xerife sorriu. -Com o dinheiro daquelas terras, você mudará sua vida.

— Quero Lydia. Mando os sobrinhos para algum colégio interno e nos mudamos pra Capital. -sorriu. -Mas aquele sujeito pode atrapalhar.

Seu computador anunciou que havia chegado um e-mail. Era do FBI. Abriu rapidamente a mensagem, que avisava que agentes estavam a caminho, pois o retrato falado foi identificado sendo de um misterioso assassino, procurado na Itália por ter eliminado vários figurões da máfia anos atrás. Um assassino que trouxe medo pelo peculiar costume de levar as cabeças das vítimas consigo. O assassino havia desaparecido depois da ação...e que estava ali...em Wildwood.

— Ora, ora, ora...isso é interessante.- Adam sorriu, pegando sua arma.

— Aonde vai?

— Prender um assassino e me tornar herói.

— Não seja idiota! -o xerife falou. -Se metade deste relatório for verdadeiro, não vai pegá-lo facilmente.

— Mas...

— Está com ciúmes...raciocine! O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Adam não respondeu.

— Envie um e-mail avisando ao FBI que ele saiu da cidade em direção a Vancouver. Vai nos dar um tempo. Primeiro temos que saber pra quem ele trabalha, o que está querendo aqui...se sabe o que estas terras tem. -dizia o xerife. -Depois pegamos ele e viramos heróis.

Adam concordou, e foi realizar a tarefa que seu tio impôs. Mal esperando a vontade de poder dar o troco no falso senhor Bardella.

— E vocês. -o xerife apontou para os homens. -Quero-os sóbrios para darem o corretivo que aquele cara merece. Chame os irmãos Logan.

— S-sim senhor. -os homens saíram.

— Os irmãos Logan? -Adam estranhou. -Para que? São animais!

— Para pegar um animal...usa-se outro.

Continua...

Nota: Logan, o nome foi escolhido por causa do Wolverine.


	5. Capítulo 4

**REDEMPTION**

**Capitulo 4:**

Mal havia conseguido dormir naquela noite, e já ouvia o despertador chamando-a para um novo dia. Lydia cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, esperando abafar o som estridente e repetitivo do rádio relógio, como não conseguia, deu-lhe um tapa e o desligou.

Contrariada, levantou-se. Precisava fazer o café para as crianças antes que o ônibus escolar passasse. Não podia ficar pensando a vida toda no italiano misterioso e extremamente desagradável que estava em sua casa.

- Como ele ousou me beijar assim?-falou irritada, ficando de pé.

Soltando uma imprecação, saiu do quarto e foi até o banheiro no fim do corredor e tratou de se enfiar debaixo do chuveiro, tanto para acordar, como para tirar da cabeça as lembranças do corpo nu e perfeito daquele homem, bem como o beijo mais excitante que alguém lhe dera...nem Adam lhe causava estas sensações quando a beijava.

- Droga! –resmungou desligando o chuveiro e ficando ali, um pouco antes de sair.

Ao abrir a cortina para pegar a toalha, deu de cara com "Marco", que escovava os dentes calmamente, e a olhou com interesse bem lascivo de cima a baixo. Lydia gritou, segurando a cortina contra o corpo.

- O que está fazendo seu tarado?

- Escovando os dentes. –respondeu após uma cuspidela na pia.

- No meu banheiro?

- O de baixo tá com um vazamento, que vou consertar mais tarde e seu pai falou para que eu usasse este.-respondeu como se seu ato fosse corriqueiro.

- Sai!-ordenou.

- Peça com gentileza.-respondeu, se encostando na pia, com os braços cruzados.

- As crianças vão chegar para usar o banheiro! Saia! –ordenou sentindo uma aflição.

- Elas já levantaram e estão lá embaixo arrumadas e prontas para a escola, tomando o café. Você se atrasou, mocinha...problemas para dormir? –perguntou, ciente da resposta e dos motivos desta.

- Que? –estava nervosa.- Vire para que eu pegue a toalha.

- Esqueceu de pedir com gentileza.

- Seu...seu...cachorro!

A resposta do cavaleiro foi uma gargalhada e depois ele a encarou.

- Pode fazer melhor que isso.

Lydia foi ficando vermelha de raiva e indignação, respirou fundo e falou pausadamente, ainda mais, porque não queria fazer um escândalo e assustar o pai e os seus sobrinhos.

- Poderia me passar a toalha de banho e se retirar?

- Por favor?

- Por...favor.-completou com os dentes cerrados.-Seu carcamano cretino.

Máscara da Morte pegou a toalha branca sobre a pia, e foi até Lydia, estendendo-la. Quando a jovem a pegou, segurando-a firme na mão, ele a puxou bruscamente, roubando de seus lábios um beijo ardente.

Lydia arregalou os olhos surpresa e estática o viu se afastar com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, jogando um beijinho antes de sair do banheiro e fechar a porta.

As mãos de Lydia se fecharam em punho, e a ela restou só xingá-lo mentalmente até a quinta geração.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar e se vestir, Lydia desceu as escadas para o andar térreo. Uma rápida olhada no relógio de parede e viu que realmente estava atrasada com seus afazeres. Chegou na cozinha a tempo de ver o sobrinhos correrem para pegarem o ônibus.

- Ei! E os lanches?

- Marco já fez, tia!-respondeu Phillipe eufórico.-Tchau!

Ela sem acreditar, viu os sobrinhos saírem e depois foi até a cozinha, onde o pai lia o jornal, bebendo o café e...Marco lavava as louças.

- O que está planejando?-indagou com as mãos na cintura.

Máscara a olhou sem entender.

- Lavando as louças?

- Este seu excesso de gentilezas, excetuando é claro o que fez no banheiro. O que está planejando?

- O que houve no banheiro?-perguntou Jeremiah, tirando os olhos do jornal.

- Nada!-ela respondeu rapidamente.

- Ele só está lavando o prato que sujou ao tomar o café, Lydia. Ele fez café pois estava com fome. Senta e come.-ordenou o idoso.-Bem, vamos Marco? Temos muito trabalho e...

Jeremiah sentiu uma pontada no braço, seguido de dificuldades em respirar ao se levantar.

- Pai?

-Só me levantei rápido demais, querida. Só isso.-respondeu recuperando-se e pegando o chapéu.-Vamos trabalhar.

Lydia lançou um olhar preocupado ao pai, que saia pela porta dos fundos. Máscara fingiu que não reparou em nada, e foi para fora, seguindo Jeremiah. Este o esperava, debaixo de uma sombra.

- Não me olhe assim, rapaz. Meu médico disse que estou bem.

- Eu procuraria uma segunda opinião.

- Bah...não é preciso. Dr. Tunner cuida de mim há anos! Bem...esqueci as chaves da caminhonete, pegue-as para mim? Vamos até a fazenda vizinha primeiro.-pediu o idoso, e o cavaleiro assentiu, vendo-o caminhar até o veículo.

Máscara estava na porta da cozinha, quando os seus instintos o fizeram olhar para trás e deparar-se com Jeremiah caído ao chão.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Horas depois, no Hospital da cidade...centro de emergência.

Lydia tentava segurar a apreensão e o medo que sentia, precisava aparentar ser forte diante dos sobrinhos. Estava andando no corredor de um lado a outro, esperando notícias sobre seu pai, havia pedido a uma família amiga que buscasse as crianças na escola e as levassem até sua casa, onde depois conversariam.

Estava exausta, e com muito medo do pior. Sentiu uma mão forte pousada em seu ombro. Era Marco.

- Seu pai é forte.-respondeu simplesmente, sem olhá-la. Ela sorriu, o pouco que conhecia dele, sabia que aquele gesto era um sinal de preocupação dele para com ela e seu pai.- A médica.

Neste momento, a jovem residente saia da sala de emergência, e parecia ter uma expressão serena no rosto, o que trouxe certo alívio a Lydia.

-Foi um susto, mas seu pai ficará bem.-respondeu a jovem, sorrindo.-Mas gostaria que ele passasse a noite aqui, em observação. O cardiologista o examinou e fará exames mais detalhados. O dr. Tunner já brigou com seu pai sobre o excesso de gordura que ele consome, e ele respondeu com alguns palavrões, o que é um bom sinal.

-Graças...-Lydia suspirou.-Posso passar a noite aqui?

- Melhor não. Não há como você ficar com ele, está sendo preparado para os exames e bem..-aponta para a sala de espera com sofás desconfortáveis.-Por que não volta amanhã pela manhã, Lydia? Certamente seu pai terá alta.

- Ela tem razão. Vamos. –Marco a segurou pelo braço.

Depois de se despedirem, foram para fora e no estacionamento ele perguntou:

- E os guris?

- Está tarde...devem ter dormido na casa dos Spencers. Amanhã eu os pegarei, não há aula mesmo.-ela suspirou, sentando no banco do carona da camionete.

- Melhor mesmo. Está com fome?

- Faminta! O dia todo no hospital e não comi nada...só bebi café.

- Vamos comer.-ele decidiu, ligando o automóvel.

Pararam em uma lanchonete, perto da estrada que levava a fazenda, pedindo uma refeição. Enquanto esperava, Lydia decidiu quebrar o silêncio que a incomodava.

- Fale mais de você...de onde veio? O que fazia?

- Nasci na Itália, morava na Grécia, trabalhava em...como direi...extermínio de pragas, segurança...estas coisas.-respondeu evasivo.

- Fazia de tudo um pouco?-ela indagou mais curiosa.

- Eu e mais doze desocupados.-respondeu comendo uma batata frita.

- Amigos seus?

- Não diria amigos...companheiros...-refletiu, que no fim, se lembrava de estarem com os cosmos unidos como irmãos em frente ao Muro das Lamentações e sorriu.

- Gosta deles.-ela deduziu sorrindo.

- Eu? Detesto os caras!-defendeu-se.-Tinha um maluco que só ouvia música clássica, e metido a francês intelectual, que de francês não tinha nada porque foi criado na Sibéria. Um louco por rosas, um moleque metido a herói e machão, mas tremia quando via a mina dele...só o idiota do Aiolia para ter medo de chegar em mulher.-riu.-Meu vizinho era esquizofrênico e o outro parecia um meninão, vivia contando piadas e histórias da terra dele, a Cidade Maravilhosa e...-parou de falar ao reparar no sorriso de Lydia.-Que foi?

-Gosta deles e parecer ter saudades de sua casa na Grécia.

-Bah...pare de viajar e come logo!-resmungou, fechando a cara, pois no fundo ela tinha razão e odiava ter que admitir que sentia falta do Santuário. Dizia a si mesmo que sentia falta do poder que possuía como Cavaleiro de Câncer.-Já volto.

Foi para fora do restaurante, e olhou para sua mão esquerda, cerrando o punho e lembrando das palavras do seu mestre sobre o cosmos...todos os seres, todos os elementos da natureza, tudo possuía cosmos...mas só os cavaleiros o despertavam. Ele não havia perdido seu cosmo, sentia-o adormecido dentro de si.

- De que adianta voltar, se lá serei um inútil. Quase um inválido!

-Marco.

Ele olhou por sobre o ombro, fitando Lydia.

- Desculpe se eu disse algo errado lá dentro e...

- Giovanni...

-Que?-parecia não ter entendido.

-Meu nome é Giovanni.-respondeu sem fitá-la.

Ela sorriu, sentindo nesta confissão que ele confiava nela.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Grécia...

Em uma das inúmeras instalações da Fundação, Saori Kido olhava por uma tela de um dos vários computadores operados por técnicos que procuravam incansavelmente por uma certa pessoa. Ela estava esperando notícias dos seus agentes que espalhou pelo mundo, em busca do Cavaleiro de Câncer. O telefonema que Afrodite recebeu era a única pista que tinham, infelizmente o cavaleiro de peixes não entendera o nome do lugar de onde ele ligara e tentava rastrear pelos satélites a origem da ligação.

Recentemente fora avisada que os demais cavaleiros estavam plenamente recuperados, tanto física como mentalmente e quase todos estavam no santuário esperando o seu retorno. Quase, pois os primeiros a se recuperarem plenamente de seus "renascimentos" foram Saga de Gêmeos e Shion, antigo mestre do Santuário e estavam do lado de Atena.

- Os demais reclamaram que queriam estar procurando por Máscara da Morte também.-informou Shion a deusa.

- Embora quisessem aparentar estarem bem, desde que as deusas do Destino apareceram, os cavaleiros de ouro não estavam com todo o poder de seus cosmos recuperados, Shion.-lembrou-lhe Saga.-Uma luta com elas teria sido um desastre.

- E elas não vieram com a intenção de lutar. Não faz o estilo delas.-respondeu Atena.-As Moiras ou Parcas geralmente decidem mudar os destinos de algumas pessoas que considerem especiais...e frequentemente as testam.

- O que devemos fazer então?-indagou Shion.-Esperar?

- Sim.-respondeu Saori, sem desviar a atenção do computador.

-Senhorita Kido?-um técnico a chamou. -Acho que tenho algo.

Saga aproximou-se e analisou a mensagem no computador do rapaz.

-É de um dos muitos agentes do Santuário colocados em cargos estratégicos nos governos do mundo.-respondeu o geminiano.-Ares teve esta idéia quando...vocês sabem...

-Temos homens do Santuário no FBI?-indagou Shion surpreso.

-São úteis para controlar a opinião publica diante de excessos de nossos cavaleiros em suas lutas e preciosos em manter o sigilo do Santuário.-respondeu Gêmeos.

-Segundo ele...um homem com a descrição do Cavaleiro de Câncer foi visto no Canadá...-dizia o técnico.-E o FBI está no encalço dele.

-Saga, quero que vá para o Canadá, por favor, confirmar se isso é verdade.-pediu Saori.- Quem dos Cavaleiros de ouro tem condições de acompanhá-lo?

- Acho que Afrodite de Peixes. Ele está muito ansioso desde a ligação. Acredito que aceitará na hora essa missão.

-Leve-o, sim? Se for o Máscara da Morte, tragam-no de volta.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Chegaram à casa altas horas da noite. Lydia sentia o corpo dolorido e ansiava por um banho. Parecia que ele havia lido sua mente, pois assim que entraram na casa, foi logo falando:

- Consertei meu banheiro esta tarde, quando estava no hospital. Pode ficar tranquila lá em cima que eu não vou incomodar.

- Obrigada.

Observou-o entrar na lavanderia e voltar com uma toalha de banho e seguindo para o seu quarto no porão. Lydia deu alguns passos, subindo na escada quando parou, analisando tudo o que houve e o que queria.

Ouviu o som do chuveiro dele sendo ligado, e o imaginou se banhando em suas águas, sentiu a boca ficar seca e o coração disparar, além de uma sensação em seu baixo ventre, que havia se tornado comum desde que ele aparecera em sua vida. O desejava intensamente.

No banheiro que ficava em seu quarto, Máscara da Morte estava com os olhos fechados, sentindo a água quente banhando seu corpo, os abriu quando escutou passos leves descendo as escadas que levavam ao seu quarto. A pessoa estava descalça.

Ouviu sons que se assemelhavam a algo leve sendo jogado ao chão, a cada passo dado pelo invasor. Viu através da cortina de seu boxe o vulto feminino se aproximando e a cortina sendo puxada. Sério, vislumbrou Lydia, nua diante dele.

Ela o fitava ansiosa, como se temesse que a rejeitasse. Sem dizer nada, Máscara a puxou para dentro do boxe, cobrindo os lábios dela com sua boca em um beijo ardente, que se intensificava a cada momento, quando seus corpos eram banhados pela água do chuveiro.

Sem interromper o beijo, Máscara da Morte começa a acariciar o corpo de Lydia com mãos hábeis, que pareciam saber onde tocar para fazê-la gemer de encontro a boca do cavaleiro. Um gritinho surpreso foi sufocado pelo beijo exigente, quando ele segurou com ambas as mãos seus seios, acariciando-os, brincando com seus mamilos com os dedos.

Um torpor gostoso tomou conta de seu corpo, quando a língua dele explorava seu pescoço, deixando-a incapaz de reagir aos toques sensuais de Giovanni. Aquele corpo quente roçando o seu, pressionado-a contra a parede, a respiração ofegante em seu ouvido, aquele membro viril roçando em suas coxas...tudo isso a estava enlouquecendo!

Passiva, deixou que ele explorasse cada pedacinho de sua pele, com lábios e mãos, sua única reação era gemer e ofegar em resposta. Gemeu alto quando uma das mãos abandonou as carícias em seu seio e começou a explorar o vão entre suas pernas, causando em Lydia espasmos de puro prazer.

-Deliciosa...-ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, usando os dedos para massagear o cerne de sua feminilidade, arrancado dos lábios de Lydia gemidos.

Enlouquecido pelo desejo, ele segura firmemente em seus quadris erguendo-a, fazendo-a circundar sua cintura com as pernas longas e torneadas, enquanto a penetrava devagar. Ele mexia os quadris, com movimentos circulares, para aumentar o prazer de ambos.

Seus corpos nus se mexiam em movimento rítmicos. A princípio vagarosos, e esses movimentos foram aumentando de intensidade, até se tornarem frenéticos, desesperados, como a própria busca do prazer. Máscara sugava e mordicava um dos seios de Lydia, diminuindo as investidas, como se quisesse prolongar aquela sensação na jovem um pouco mais.

Sentindo o momento que alcançariam o clímax se aproximar, ele a beijou com paixão, sentindo as unhas dela arranhando e se cravando em sua carne, quando esta atingiu o orgasmo antes dele, fazendo-o ficar mais excitado ainda. Mais alguns movimentos vigorosos, e alcançou o mesmo prazer, com um gemido longo, segurando mais firme os quadris dela.

Exaustos, ofegantes, continuavam abraçados esperando os corações voltarem ao compasso normal. Mas Giovanni não parecia ser um homem que se cansava facilmente. Com um gesto nervoso, desligou o chuveiro e a pegou em seu colo, levando-a para a sua cama.

- Disse que seria minha Lydia...e vai ser. A noite toda!-beija sua boca, passa a língua em seu pescoço ainda molhado pelo banho compartilhado, e depois a fita, sobre seu corpo, acariciando levemente o seio.-E ninguém irá nos interromper.

Estas palavras tiveram um efeito afrodisíaco em Lydia, aumentando o desejo que sentia.

Sem pressa, voltou a beijá-la e a amá-la. Em seus gestos o cuidado em despertar em Lydia as mais prazerosas sensações. Queria mostrar a ela que nunca antes teve um amante como ele, e que se partisse um dia, ela jamais o esqueceria. Pois com certeza, era mais fácil abrir mão de sua existência, a esquecer aquela mulher, que mexia com seus brios desde o inicio.

Abraçados, após se amarem, deixou que ela descansasse...a noite ainda não terminara e Máscara da Morte pretendia cumprir a promessa de amá-la intensamente...a noite toda.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Em algum lugar do outro lado da cidade. Um carro da polícia se aproxima de uma rústica cabana e caçadores no meio da floresta. Adam desce do veículo e logo suas narinas sentem o cheiro nauseante de carne apodrecida da última caçada dos irmãos Logan. Ele dá um passo e recua quando atiram entre seus pés.

- Ei, garoto da lei. Não é bem vindo aqui!-uma voz embargada pelo excesso de uísque avisou.

- Já avisamos seu tio que não sabemos nada de...ecologistas desaparecidos na mata.-um segundo, alto, mal encarado e com dentes amarelados pelo fumo falou e riu.

- Cala a boca, Lucke.-disse um terceiro, mais velho, rosto com uma barba por fazer e olhar frio.

-Mas, Derek...

-Como não tiveram nada a ver com o desaparecimento de turistas no ano passado...um caminhoneiro da cidade de Brinstone e aquela garçonete e o namorado há três anos atrás.-falou Adam.-Meu tio finge que não nada sabe das suas...brincadeiras, pois vocês realizam trabalhos especiais para ele vez ou outra. Abaixa esta arma, Bo...não vim prender vocês.

-O xerife tem algo para nós?-perguntou Derek Logan, pegando a arma do irmão mais novo, Bo.

-Quando foi a última vez que caçaram?-indagou Adam.

- Dois ursos, anteontem.-respondeu Lucke.

-Eu falo do outro tipo de caçada que gostam...-sorriu.

-Não podemos caçar gente da cidade. Seu tio avisou.-respondeu Derek, bebendo um gole de uísque direto da garrafa.

-Ele não é daqui. Um estrangeiro.

- Fale mais.-pediu Derek, com um brilho de excitação pela caçada no olhar.

Continua...

Nota: É, os irmãos Logan foram inspirados em uma família real, psicopatas, presos nos EUA, pois adoravam caçar seres humanos na floresta...


	6. Capítulo 5

**REDEMPTION**

Nota: Esse fic pertence a um universo "alternativo" aos demais fics que escrevo. É um fic de um "universo" distinto, nada a ver com a Maeve e o fic Golpe do Destino.

Gente, desculpe a demora em atualizar meus fics, estou numa semana complicada com trabalhos e provas. Mas eu vou atualizando aos poucos.

Bjs

Betado por Arthemisys.

**Capitulo 5:**

Vôo 256, de Atenas com destino a Vancouver, com escala em Nova Iorque.

Dois passageiros incomuns.

- Quanto tempo esta vôo irá demorar? Por que Mu não nos leva? Ainda acho que devíamos ter vindo usando você sabe...a nossa velocidade da luz?-indagou Afrodite, folheando uma revista de bordo, ele dá um suspiro e joga a revista de lado.-Vai levar horas para chegarmos ao nosso destino.

- Se quisesse vir a pé, porque não o fez?-Saga respondendo de olhos fechados, como se repousasse. - Sabe que tanto o Mu quanto a nós mesmos, não estamos plenamente recuperados e não sabemos o que enfrentaremos. Lembre-se que aquelas deusas o impedem de voltar ao Santuário.

- Talvez esteja apenas enfraquecido demais para isso.-apoiando o queixo na palma da mão e o cotovelo no braço da poltrona.-Acha que poderemos enfrentar aquelas tais de deusas do destino?

- Provavelmente.-Saga abre os olhos.-E me preocupa não estarmos recuperados para lutarmos de igual a igual com elas, se for necessário.

- Eu também.

- Mas, não podemos deixar um companheiro com problemas e sozinho, não é?-sorriu, voltando a fechar os olhos.-Me acorde quando servirem alguns drinks.

Afrodite de um sorriso de lado, sentia que não era o único a se preocupar com Máscara da Morte. Nem ele havia percebido que os demais o consideravam um amigo. Esse pensamento o deixou satisfeito.

- Hum... Fico imaginando o que ele estará fazendo neste momento.

- Em menos de doze horas descobriremos. Creio que assim que descermos em Vancouver iremos diretamente ao local indicado pelo nosso agente.

Apesar de aparentarem calma, os dois cavaleiros ficavam imaginando, cada qual em seus próprios pensamentos, que perigos o cavaleiro de Câncer estaria enfrentando, a ponto dele não retornar ao Santuário sozinho.

Será que enfrentava algum inimigo terrível nesse momento?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Em outro lugar...

Ainda era de madrugada quando despertou. Sentiu o corpo macio e delgado da mulher ao seu lado e deu um sorriso satisfeito. Há muito tempo não possuía uma mulher, com tanto entusiasmo como foi com Lydia. Um prazer e uma satisfação que foram bem além do esperado! Não foram atos mecânicos que conduziram seus gestos quando a possuiu a noite toda, mas pura paixão.

Afastou-se do abraço dela, escutando um gemido de protesto de seus lábios, fazendo com que ele desejasse acordá-la apenas para possuí-la novamente. Mas se conteve. Não podia se apegar demais àquela mulher, pois pretendia partir o mais rápido possível dali.

Levantou-se e cobriu sua nudez com uma calça de moletom que estava jogada em um canto, passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos antes de olhar para a garota, que se encolhia na cama, ainda adormecida.

Jogou sobre ela o cobertor que jazia aos pés da cama e subiu as escadas na direção da cozinha logo em seguida. Seu estômago pedia por um lanche.

Mas, mal abriu a geladeira pensou ter visto um vulto nos fundos da casa. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Seu instinto lhe dizia que havia algo errado. Será que os encrenqueiros do outro dia voltaram? Depois da surra, e da vergonha, que levaram ainda tinha dúvidas.

Pegou uma maçã, deu uma mordida e caminhou despreocupado para os fundos da casa. Olhou atento ao redor. Talvez fosse algum ladrãozinho, que receberia uma lição pela ousadia. A sorte deste intruso era que estava de bom humor, após ter ido para cama com Lydia.

Para a sua surpresa, havia um homem encostado na cerca de um dos currais da propriedade, acendendo o cigarro de maneira bem relaxada.

-Bela noite não?-o homem comentou após soltar uma baforada do cigarro.

-Sabe que está em propriedade particular?-perguntou Máscara, não gostando do jeito dele.-Poderia te matar e ninguém iria reclamar. Afinal, estaria defendendo a casa.

O homem sorriu, mostrando dentes amarelados. Mas foi o olhar dele que atraiu a atenção do cavaleiro. Eram olhos de um homem acostumado a ferir e a matar sem pestanejar ou sentir remorsos depois. Ele sabia. Confrontava este mesmo tipo de olhar todas as vezes que se olhava em um espelho nos últimos anos de sua vida. Ficou mais atento, notou que ele estava apenas usando um canivete na cintura, não parecia armado.

-Eu sei. -respondeu o desconhecido após um breve silêncio. -Mas estamos de saída. Viemos pegar um animal para a caça.

-Caça?-estranhou novamente. Depois foi que notou que ele se referiu ao plural. Havia mais pessoas ali?

Não teve tempo de pensar ou agir. Sua cabeça foi atingida por um poderoso golpe, proveniente da coronhada de uma arma, e em seguida alguém lhe chutou na região dos rins. Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão confiante e arrogante, e não ter percebido aquelas pessoas. Amaldiçoou novamente as Moiras por tê-lo deixado tão vulnerável.

-Ele ainda está acordado Derek. -falou um deles.

-Então acerta ele direito Bo. E vamos embora antes que a moça acorde. -Derek jogou o cigarro fora e soltou uma última baforada.- Não queremos atenção desnecessária.

-Não posso entrar e dizer oi para ela?-Bo sugeriu com um sorriso malicioso.-Faz tempo que não traço uma mulher gostosa.

Isso bastou para Giovanni abrir os olhos em ódio e derrubar Bo Logan, pegando-o em suas pernas, ficar por cima dele e desferir-lhe um potente soco na boca, arrancando-o alguns dentes no processo. Mas outro golpe forte em sua cabeça o derrubou de uma vez.

-Filho da mãe. Parecia um animal!-Lucke estava admirado. -Você está bem, Bo?

-Vou matar... -Bo cospe sangue. -Quebrou meus dentes!

-Pare de reclamar e vamos antes que a garota acorde com seus choros. -ordenou Derek, dando um leve chute em Máscara da Morte. -Amanhã você se vinga.

Bo xinga e chuta as costas do cavaleiro.

-Vou ter o prazer de arrancar sua pele, desgraçado!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Que dor de cabeça infernal!", pensou um mal humorado cavaleiro, ao despertar da inconsciência onde fora jogado. As costas doíam também, devido ao chute que recebera de Bo.

Havia no ar um cheiro de sujeira e podridão, ouviu os sons de mata, de moscas voando próximo a ele, havia alguma coisa apodrecendo ali. A luz do sol refletida diretamente em seus olhos o incomodou, a ponto de colocar o braço para se proteger. Foi então que percebeu estar em uma espécie de jaula.

"Onde diabos eu estou agora?"

Tentou levantar-se, mas o pequeno espaço na gaiola o obrigou a ficar sentado. Seus olhos ficaram atentos ao redor, tentando descobrir onde estava. Estava em um depósito, em um tipo de rancho, e por sinal muito mal cuidado, com lixo e sucatas espalhadas pelo local. E aparentemente bem longe da civilização. Haviam carcaças de animais penduradas em ganchos, vítimas de caçadas, apodrecendo seus restos ali pendurados.

Olhou para si mesmo, ainda usava a mesma calça de moletom, descalço, sem camisa... Tocou o local onde havia um hematoma provocado pelo chute que recebera, e gemeu.

-Se eu pego o Filho da P...!

-Olha, nosso bichinho acordou!-Lucke Logan chamou os irmãos. -Está na hora da diversão!

Alguém com um taco bate na jaula, produzindo um barulho incomodo. Era Bo.

-Ei, Carcamano!-apontou para a boca ferida. -Sabe o que é isso?

-Uma melhora em sua cara feia?-o canceriano o provocou, fazendo o homem o olhar com ódio, principalmente porque os irmãos riram da provocação.

-Vou fazer um colar com seus dentes.

-Isso eu queria ver.

-Acabou a conversa. -Derek apareceu, com duas espingardas nas mãos, jogou uma para Bo.-Vamos caçar.

-Caçar?

-É. É uma brincadeira nossa. -Derek cuspiu no chão e agachou para fitar Máscara nos olhos. -Nada é mais divertido que caçar um homem na mata! Faz um tempo que temos uma boa caçada, por isso meus irmãos estão ansiosos.

O cavaleiro apenas ouvia com atenção.

-As regras são simples e justas. Afinal, temos espírito esportivo. Se você conseguir alcançar a estrada que leva a Wildwood, há vinte quilômetros ao leste daqui, deixamos você viver. -explicou-lhe.

-E se eu não alcançar a estrada?

-Você morre. -Derek Logan sorriu e os irmãos riram. -E vamos garantir que você não alcance a estrada. Alguém não quer mesmo que você saia daqui vivo.

-É? Tenho uma vaga idéia de quem seja. Aposto que não vai me contar quem é.

-Não. Pode perguntar ao diabo quando chegar lá. Que comece a caçada!

-Ei vocês... Os Três Patetas!-o cavaleiro os fitou e sorriu. -Ao final do dia, estarão mortos. Aí poderão perguntar ao diabo mais sobre quem os mandou pra lá.

Bo e Derek se entreolharam, não estavam acostumados com ameaças. Derek coçou a nuca e pareceu não ter se incomodado.

-Belas palavras para um desesperado. -disse-lhe Derek, fazendo um sinal para que os irmãos virassem a jaula. -Você tem dez minutos de dianteira. Depois iremos atrás. Abram a jaula.

Derek abriu a jaula, apontada para a mata. Giovanni saiu lentamente, se espreguiçando. E depois caminhou para a mata. Derek sorriu, percebeu que seria uma caçada inesquecível.

-Bo, Pegue os cachorros!-ordenou o mais velho dos Logan. -Acho que só cinco minutos está bom para ele.

O outro riu e foi buscar os cachorros. Eram dois pastores alemães e dois rotwaillers, presos em correntes e ansiosos para caçar. A um gesto de Derek, ele soltou os animais. E os três entraram na mata.

Enquanto isso, o cavaleiro se afastou um pouco da propriedade e se ocultou entre a vegetação, analisando o que faria. Estava em desvantagem. Sem poderes, sem armas, caçado por três caipiras malucos que achavam que eram os filhos perdidos de Eddie Glen, e após ouvir os latidos ferozes, concluiu que a situação estava somente piorando. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia o sangue ferver com a possibilidade de dar o troco neles.

Então, lembrou-se do que Derek disse sobre alguém não o querer vivo. Foi acometido por um outro sentimento, mais forte do que o de matar os Logan. Estava preocupado com Lydia. Ela havia ficado sozinha em casa! E se as pessoas que a atacaram retornarem em sua ausência? E se a pessoa que chamou os três caipiras ousasse fazer algo contra ela?

Agora mais que sobreviver, ele precisava retornar a Redemption.

E com este pensamento, saiu correndo para ganhar alguma vantagem e se preparar para revidar.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Lydia acordou e estranhou estar sozinha na cama. Mas não conteve um sorriso no rosto, que corou ao lembrar-se dos momentos partilhados na noite anterior. Foi intenso, único...jamais havia sentido algo assim em sua vida.

Sentou-se na cama, segurando o lençol para cobrir a nudez enquanto ajeitava os cabelos com uma das mãos, descobrindo finalmente o porque seu coração disparar toda vez que o via, ou o corpo aquecer-se quando lembrava dos beijos dele. Estava apaixonada!

Sorriu, imaginando que ele estaria na cozinha, talvez preparando algo para comer, e decidiu vestir-se e subir para a cozinha, e não o vendo em lugar algum na casa, ficou preocupada. Foi para os fundos da casa e não viu sinal algum de Giovanni.

Pensou em chamar-lhe pelo nome em voz alta, mas algo lhe desviou a atenção. Agachou e tocou uma mancha escura e úmida no chão da varanda.

-Sangue?-olhando com horror para a mancha vermelha nas pontas de seus dedos.

Estremeceu e percebeu algo preso entre as tábuas do assoalho, ajoelhou-se e com a ajuda da pazinha de jardinagem retirou o objeto do local onde estava preso. Notou que era um dente humano. Largou-o com asco ao chão, limpando a mão na calça que usava.

Correu para dentro da casa e ligou para a polícia, tendo um pressentimento horrível. O telefone só dava ocupado. Pegou as chaves da camionete indo na direção da cidade.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Caminhando pela mata, os três irmãos Logan procuravam pela sua presa, atentos aos sons da mata e seguindo os cães que farejavam ansiosos.

-Ei, Derek. -o irmão do meio o chamou.

-Diga Lucke. -respondeu, sem desviar o olhar dos cães.

-Acho que a gente não devia ter aceitado o serviço do xerife Thad.

-E por que não?

-Este cara... O italiano. Eu vi pelo olhar dele. -os dois irmãos Logan olharam para Lucke. -Ele não tinha medo da gente como os outros. Ele parecia que estava achando tudo... Sei lá. Para ele parecia brincadeira!

-Olha Lucke... -o mais velho ia argumentar, mas havia tido a mesma impressão ao ver os olhos da "presa".-É só um cara metido a valentão.

-Eu não gostei Derek. Não gostei mesmo. Estou tendo um mau pressentimento.-olhou ao redor estremecendo quando um pássaro alçou vôo fazendo barulho.-Lembra do lobo que matamos no mês passado? A gente encurralou o filho da mãe e ele não recuava. Ele sabia que ia morrer, mas o olhar dele...ele não tinha medo da gente e iria nos matar se pudesse.

-E daí?-disse Bo sem entender.

-O carcamano tinha o mesmo olhar. Ele não tinha medo. Parecia uma fera e não tinha medo.

-Não diga bobagens. -replicou Bo. -É só um maldito estrangeiro que vamos matar! Ele ta desarmado! Que ele pode fazer contra nós?-mostrando a arma, orgulhoso.-Vamos tirar a pele dele igual ao do lobo que eu matei!

-O pai dizia sempre: Um animal acuado é o mais perigoso. -replicou Lucke.

-O pai morreu. Não fala dele!

-E o pai também dizia. -Derek cortou a discussão. -O homem é o animal mais perigoso que existe, por isso é o mais divertido de ser caçado. Vamos terminar esta caçada e voltar pra casa antes do jantar.

-Mas...

-Se ficar amarelando assim, vai ser pego por ele seu idiota!-Derek agarra o colarinho da camisa do irmão, furioso.-Não tenho irmão bosta que treme de medo por causa de uma caça, entendeu?

-Tá...entendi. Desculpa, Derek!

Derek o soltou e colocou a arma descansando no ombro.

-Vá atrás dos cachorros junto com o Bo.

Bo deu uma risada, caminhando pela trilha aonde os cachorros haviam seguido. Lucke hesitou e foi atrás do irmão caçula, engatilhando a arma. Derek foi logo atrás, atento aos sons da mata. Do alto de uma árvore, bem acima dos Logan, Máscara da Morte analisava as novas informações que havia adquirido ao prestar atenção na conversa. Se o xerife estava por trás disso, o tal de Adam também estaria envolvido? Sabia que tinha uma razão para não gostar daquele cara.

Assim que acabasse com os Logan, iria acabar com o xerife e seu sobrinho idiota. Saltou da árvore e caiu ao chão com agilidade. Sorriu. Era hora da caça virar o caçador.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Wildwood.

Lydia saia da delegacia, onde havia acabado de dar queixa do desaparecimento de Giovanni, ao lado de Adam.

-Não se preocupe Lydia. Talvez ele esteja por aí, trabalhando e você nem o viu. -dizia Adam.

-Eu não sei Adam. Estou com uma sensação estranha. Algo ruim está acontecendo.

-Olha. -Adam colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da morena com carinho. -Você anda sobre muita pressão ultimamente. Desde a morte de seu irmão e de sua cunhada, você assumiu as crianças. É muita responsabilidade! E tem a fazenda, seu pai doente... E agora isso.

-É eu sei.

-Por que não vende a fazenda? Muda para cá, abre um negócio com o dinheiro que vai ganhar e dá a seu pai e seus sobrinhos uma vida sossegada? E então nós dois...

-Obrigada Adam. -Lydia o cortou na hora, irritada pelo rumo da conversa. -Vou ver meu pai no hospital e pegar as crianças nas casas dos amigos, e voltar para casa.

-Lydia...

-E não toque no assunto de vender a fazenda, por que ela não está à venda!-ela pediu, se desvencilhando dele.

-Poderia pensar em nós. Em nosso futuro!

-Adam... Não há mais nós. -ele pareceu surpreso. -Não posso continuar com você.

-Acaso é por causa do seu "primo"?-ele perguntou ácido. Lydia desviou o olhar, dando a ele a confirmação que não desejava. -Entendi.

-Estou indo Adam. -ela saiu, entrando na camionete e pegando a rua na direção do pequeno hospital da cidade.

Adam Lawrence engoliu a raiva e o orgulho ferido. A única coisa que o animava no momento era saber que "Marco" não era mais um problema. Os loucos da família Logan se encarregariam dele. Seu tio a convenceria a vender a fazenda, e riria daquela mulher ingrata quando ela viesse chorando atrás dele novamente.

-Algo errado filho?-o xerife Thad chegou, fitando o sobrinho que tinha uma expressão nada feliz no olhar.

-Hoje à tarde, tio... Seus amigos podem convencer Lydia a vender a fazenda. -respondeu.

-Meus amigos ficarão felizes com isso. -riu. -Os idiotas da cidade nem sequer sonham com o tesouro escondido por debaixo daquelas terras. Até o fim deste semestre, estaremos podres de rico.

Adam nem escutava. Não lhe interessava isso no momento, tamanha era a sua raiva.

-E se ela ainda se recusar?-indagou Thad. -Posso usar outros métodos com a sua namoradinha?

-Faça o que quiser com ela tio. Não me importo. -respondeu furioso, entrando na delegacia.

O xerife sorriu, seguindo o sobrinho.

Continua...

Nota: Eddie Glen ficou famoso por seus atos criminosos e assassinatos na década de 50, dando origem ao famoso thriller de terror "O Massacre da Serra Elétrica".


End file.
